


Valentine's Tradition

by Mr_Yaoi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And by that I mean Eddie doesn't die and there's no certain mention of when did this happen, Chocolate, Clumsy Barry, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Late holiday fic, M/M, Misunderstanding, More Fluff, Valentine's Day, Very angry Iris, au i guess, bad summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Yaoi/pseuds/Mr_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and the West family got a Valentine's day tradition and everyone in the station know about it except for Eddie. Well, now he does.</p>
<p>*Edited, cleaned up a few grammar mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Tradition

The first time Barry decided to make chocolate was when he was about thirteen and valentines was just around the corner, 

The first time Barry decided to make chocolate was when he was about thirteen and valentines was just around the corner, resulting in a very messy kitchen and an unamused Joe. As they cleaned up the place, by the melody of the many apologies that the young boy kept on saying even though Joe had already told him off and forgave, he begged his stepfather not to tell Iris so he could surprise her. Of course when he gave her the chocolate and Iris looked at him with a toothy grin and shining eyes his nerves got the best of him and he quickly added that it was for Joe as well, a valentines gift to the West to show how much he loved them. Joe discreetly rolled his eyes as Iris came to his side with the box and both of them tried one at the same time. Joe at least tried to be polite, after holding back a small chocked sound, but Iris let out a big ‘eeeeewww’ after swallowing it and twisted her nose at the remaining chocolate, seemed they got a bit overcooked and sour, how Barry will never know. Hiding his pain, Barry simply bantered with her and they all laughed over the sound of his breaking heart. At that moment Barry decided to never cook again, even so much as a fried egg.

When next day came around he found the chocolate box empty and he wondered how Joe must have disposed of them, probably by giving it to neighbour kids to let them throw at cars instead of rocks. Eventually Barry would laugh at his own over exaggeration, but that wasn’t any time soon. “Well, they were a bit hard to eat, and you made soooo many!” Iris said, suddenly showing up by his side, scaring the life out of him. “But daddy and I ate it all! So next year they must be even better!” She added with the biggest smile. For a moment Barry didn’t know how to react, just the thought of both Joe and Iris eating every single evil piece of sour chocolate made him want to drop to the floor and beg for forgiveness, but as happiness flooded in him he could only nod and hold back his tears. Iris rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the wetness ever so visible. “Come on, we’ll be late for school.” She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the house. On that moment Barry decided to never give up so easily on anything again. And to make the best chocolate ever.

That was how the tradition of Barry’s valentines chocolate was born. Of course he didn’t quite get it right on the next year or the year after, but they started to get better and better. Barry made a bigger batch, so he could take some to his father, and eventually Joe and Iris demanded to have separate boxes so they would stop fighting over it. His chocolate got so good that Joe had to fight off his colleagues at the station and Iris her classmates. And the tradition went on. Which take us to the present valentine’s day, where Barry managed to get in a new pickle thanks to his chocolate.

After giving so much worry and troubles to his family over his coma and becoming the Flash, Barry decided that this year would be the year where he finally made the best chocolate ever. He didn’t even use his superspeed, except to get ingredients maybe. He did everything with the utmost care, with the utmost love and when they were ready, settled in boxes with ornaments to match, hopefully, the taste of the contents, he almost felt bad for not making any for his friends at the lab or Eddie. But this was a family tradition, so he would apologise later.

He left the one for his father safe at home, since he knew he wouldn’t have time to visit him today, and took the other two and headed down to the station. As he arrived he could feel all the eyes turning to him and the two heart shaped boxes in his arms, reputation of his chocolate already known to all cops there and they all would consider just once committing robbery to understand how good Joe has been having all those years, and how horrible he actually was for not sharing a single piece, not even with the captain. Barry tightened his grasp on the boxes and smiled politely as he made his way to the desk of his stepdad. “Happy Valentines Joe.” He said with a smile, as he handed the one box to him and smiled even more as he saw the spark in his eyes.

“Oh, boy, I was waiting for this! When you said you would only do it on the very day I thought I was going to cry. Why can’t you just make some along the year?” He said almost ripping the box out of Barry’s hand and then laughed.

“It would lose the special factor! Besides, it’s tradition.” He said with a little mock in his tone, knowing now that he had a hand on Iris eating more of the dreadful first batch evil-chocolate and it was because of him that he had to make more the next year. Which he is grateful for, but still. “Now, try not to rub it on everyone’s face too much, you know how I am the one who get overworked after because of how jealous they all get. You could at least give one to Singh, maybe even Eddie.”

Joe just smirked. “Can’t, family tradition.” He said putting the box safe into his desk drawer and locking it with key. “Now come, I want to show you something. And leave that box on table, anyone dare to touch it, well, they’ll have to deal with Iris.” He said pointing to the box that Barry was clinging as if it was his own child and Barry shivered at the idea of how angry Iris would be if anyone dared to touch her chocolate. She actually punched a guy right in the nose, back in high school, who tried to be funny and managed to sneaky one from the box as she looked away. He probably didn’t eat chocolate for a while. And if next year he actually came and flirted with Barry to get a box of his own, well, no one needs to know. Snapping out of his daydream, as he felt Joe glare upon him, he hurriedly placed the box down and followed.

It wasn’t anything special, just Joe showing a case and asking him if he thought a meta was involved, but they still took a good fifteen minutes to return to his desk, where Barry saw the horrific scene that they never expected. In his hurry Barry had placed the box in _Eddie’s_ desk, not Joe’s, and being quite new here Eddie did not know about the tradition. He saw the box and thought he had a secret admirer, and not being one to turn away chocolate – especially since there was no card, which meant that even if it was from someone he didn’t like he could still eat guilty free, right? – he carefully opened the box, the ornaments too beautiful for any sort of ripping, and picked one of the exquisite looking chocolate pieces. He ate it in one bite, and instantly regretted. The chocolate was almost like a piece of heaven, and eating it in one go instead of savouring it was unacceptable. He picked another piece and this time savoured, letting out a sinful moan of pleasure from the richness invading his mouth. And that was when Barry and Joe got back.

Barry wasn’t sure what was horrifying him the most; the open box; how much Eddie was enjoying the not-so-much-for-him treat; the many cops that looked either shocked, smug or extremely angry - how dare the new guy get the chocolate they've been begging for for so long; The fact that Iris could show up at any moment; Or the fact that Joe was reaching for his gun. Then Eddie looked up at them. “Guys, you won’t believe this! Someone left me a box of chocolate for Valentine’s day and it’s, it’s…. just wow! There’re no words for it! You guys have to try some!” He said picking the box and pushing it closer to them, but both of them just stood there, jaw dropped, unsure how to procced. That’s when Barry saw the lid of the box and suddenly realising what was about to happen he flushed a bright red. Eddie raised an eyebrow at Joe’s and Barry’s strange attitude, but when he was about to say something he saw Barry looking at the lid of the box and wondered if he missed something that the forensic scientist saw while he didn’t. He picked it up, nothing new on the top, and turned it over, suddenly finding something written on the inside. A surprise card, how ingenious.

Of course Barry knew what was written in there, he was the one who wrote it! _After a year full of challenges I give you these chocolates that I made with all the love I have for you. Thank you for being by my side and giving me strength. Love, Barry ~~~ <3<3<3_ It was a bit over romantic, but having decided to stay friends, even after they had confessed their true feeling to each other, Barry knew Iris would understand this was but platonic, sister-brother love. Eddie wouldn’t. Barry knew it the moment his cheeks turned pink and their eyes met as he looked up from the card. Barry had no idea what to do, he couldn’t look away and everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to watch them, even Joe was not coming to his rescue. So when Eddie start to open his mouth to say something all Barry could do was shout “BYE!” and run away as fast as he could without giving away his identity. He could pick up the pace after he reached the alley behind the station and then to the end of the world where he could jump from the highest cliff he could find there.

Just as he stepped out of the station he was suddenly tackled into the ground though, heavily falling on the floor with someone holding him down as his arms were held in place behind his back, and suddenly he wondered if some new cop thought he was a criminal trying to escape and decided to arrest him again. “God, even when you run normally you are too fast!” He heard the familiar voice saying breathless. “I’ll let you get up, but don’t you dare run away with super speed or next time I see you I’ll shoot you, got it?!” Barry nodded and Eddied got off him, mumbling something about almost falling down the stairs and knocking a poor intern to the floor. “You know, when people give valentine’s presents they usually wait for an answer.” He said, looking flushed and Barry wondered if he had actually ran that fast or if…

“Bear, hey!” Iris said loudly, making both of them jump, as she gave him a big bear hug. “What are you doing out here?” She asked looking at them, and then looking at Barry’s empty arms. “Oh, did you forget our valentine’s chocolate? Look, I’ll give you ten seconds to get them while I distract my dad, all he talks about is how much he wants those damn chocolate and why can’t you make them more often. I’ll see you inside ok?” Oblivious to the atmosphere, Iris gave him a peck on the cheek, a smile to Eddie and went to meet her dad. Barry could see Eddie connecting the dots as his mouth formed a big O shape.

They stood there, awkwardly in silence, for a minute. “So…… that was for Iris.” Eddie asked and Barry nodded. “You placed them at the wrong desk.” Eddie went on and Barry nodded. “And everyone knew, beside me, that’s why they were staring.” Eddie concluded and Barry, well, nodded. “Ha, boy, did I make a fool of myself.” He said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “No wonder you ran away like that.” This time he nodded to himself. “Well, I guess we better go back so I can face the wrath of Iris.” He quickly added turning around, but Barry grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

“Why, eer, why did you run after me?” He asked, face flushed. Eddie looked at him in surprised, but with another nod he turned around to face the taller man.

“To give you my answer.” He said, sliding his arm up so that Barry was now holding his hand instead of his wrist. “Can I tell you, even if it wasn’t truly for me?” He asked, taking a step closer.

Barry wanted to say yes, he really wanted that answer, instead he asked. “Were they good?” The question was so sudden that he had to mentally kick himself, but Eddie simply blinked and laughed.

The blond placed a gentle hand on speedster’s face and smiled. “They were out of this world. Though I would like some made exclusive for me. Should I hope?” He asked in a whisper, so close that Barry could feel his breath.

“Yes!” Barry responded, _too eager!_ His mind supplied, “I mean, if you play your cards right….” He said, leaning forward, lips so close now…

“EDDIE! YOU HAVE SOME GUTS EATING MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE AND THEN LEAVING THE BOX OPEN!!!! YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!” They heard Iris roar as they jumped again and the guilty detective quickly turned around. If Barry didn’t know better, he would think Iris was about to evolve into a meta and engulf herself in flames. This was soooo bad.

Eddie did not get beaten to death, though he also didn’t get to eat any of the chocolate pieces left. His penitence was to be a helper – to put it nicely – to Iris for a month, and if she felt like he was about to complain one glare from the journalist quickly changed his mind. Of course that starting to date Barry really helped getting through it. Doesn’t matter how much Iris worn him out with ridiculous requests during the day, Barry’s kisses later on made it better. And If the brunette ended up giving into guilty and secretly making him a small batch of chocolates just for him, well, again, no one needs to know.

Of course Eddie took Joe’s side and started to ask Barry for homemade chocolate before the holiday, but Barry remained firm, even if Eddie’s methods of asking were so much more damn convincing and torturous. When the next Valentine’s came around he wanted to help, but Barry said that the tradition was for him to make it for his family to show how much he loved them. It wasn’t until the year after that he managed to convince the speedster that he too loved his family very much and wanted to show how grateful he was for meeting them and being part of such a wonderful family. So they made chocolate together, and Barry didn’t know how much fun it could be to cook for someone you love while _with_ someone you love.

As their relationship stayed strong, Eddied kept on asking for them to make more outside of the holiday, eventually wearing Barry down. They did it in secret, just small batches exclusive for them, an experience as private as it was intimate. And every time Eddie ate the first piece Barry would look at him, with big, expectant eyes, and ask if it was good. Eddie would smile and answer, “You tell me.” And pull him into a passionate, sweet kiss. Barry would eagerly take the chance to explore the warmth cave, shivering at the taste of sweet, lovefull-chocolate and Eddie, mixed into perfection. And if he whispered a quiet ‘I love you’ after, that made Eddie smile and forget about the chocolate for the while, then that made break tradition all the more worth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspiration at it's rawest state! It came to me around Valentine's day, or even before, can't remember, but I had no time to write it. But the inspiration did not go, it clang to my very soul begging to be written! Today I had time and couldn't take it any more, so I wrote it. I took a lot of care to not rush it this time, though, but alas, it has not been beta's, so forgive for mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this little fluffy piece <3 I actually was going to end without a kiss, but I honestly hate when I read a fic that has no kiss so I didn't. I'm also not very good at writing Iris, as everyone probably have noticed, so sorry if the punishment wasn't quite Iris-esque enough. 
> 
> Any comment, compliments or critique, is appreciated, with a kind reminder that english is not my first language, so if there is something there that doesn't quite make sense, do let me know.


End file.
